Kazumi: Half Miko, Half Hanyou
by Kagome06
Summary: Kazumi is the daughter of Kagome and InuYasha. She lives with her father and both of them want Kagome back. Will they have to fight Sesshomaru for Kagome? Sess/Kag, Sess/Inu
1. Prolog

AN: Okay this is my second fan fiction. This is about a girl named Kazumi. She finds out about her mom being kept by Sesshomaru. There is more to it. All you have to do is read chapters one through twelve. Plus the prolog and the epilog. Sorry if I miss spell it. Um I wrote this because I got the idea while talking to my friend Kazumi Maniwa. Yes.she is a real person. In fact she goes to my church. Anyhow here's the story.  
  
Prolog.  
  
  
  
A figure stood sword drawn in front of a silver haired man. The figure also had silver, but she had amber coloured eyes, unlike the man. She got youkai features, but she got it from her father. "You're just a stubborn as your father." The silver haired man smirked at the girl. "Don't talk about my father!" The girl growled. "Well, he's dead isn't he Kazumi?" The man began to chuckle. "That's because you killed him!" Kazumi was now in rage. "Don't forget that I also have your pitiful mother.she was so pathetic!" The man was now laughing. "My father was right about you, you bastard! I will avenge him Sesshomaru!" Kazumi transformed the sword that she held and ran toward Sesshomaru.  
  
AN: Okay stupid beginning, but continue below. 


	2. What Happened Before

Chapter 1- What happened before.  
  
  
  
Kagome begged Sango to let her ride Kirara with her. Sango asked why and Kagome spilled, "I need to get over InuYasha." Kagome trailed off and Sango began to fell sorry for her. She knew what Kagome had meant. Three weeks ago InuYasha had chosen who he wanted to be with. It was not Kagome, but Kikyo.  
  
"Fine." Sango nodded and let Kagome get on Kirara.  
  
"Thank you Sango." Kagome slightly smiled at her friend.  
  
"Wretch! Come on! Get on my back!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome as he walked over to Kirara.  
  
"No InuYasha." Kagome firmly said, "I'm going to ride Kirara from now on. And that's finally."  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome in shock, 'What does this woman mean?' He saw that Kagome avoided his eyes and did not even look at him, "Feh!" InuYasha walked off  
  
'This is going to hurt.' Kagome sighed as Sango told Kirara to follow InuYasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We'll set camp here." InuYasha stopped all of the sudden.  
  
The group came to a halt and Kagome jumped off of Kirara's back. She walked past InuYasha and saw the hurt expression in his eyes.  
  
'There is something wrong with her.but what?' InuYasha shrugged of the thought as he went to command Kouga, Miroku and Shippou the help him gather wood.  
  
The next morning InuYasha saw Kagome at a river that was near their camp. He was going to ask her if she was alright but he didn't have the chance. Out of nowhere Sesshomaru began to attack the camp, while he demanded Tetsusiaga.  
  
Kagome and the rest of the group were forced to stay away from the brother's battle. From a tree near by, a little girl watched the battle. Sesshomaru and InuYasha kept getting closer to her, but the little girl did not move.  
  
'I gotta do something.' Kagome dashed out from the spot they hid in and ran toward the little girl. Kagome picked up the little girl just as Sesshomaru slashed at Kagome's back.  
  
Kagome screamed in pain and fell to the ground with the little girl under her protection. Sesshomaru and InuYasha stopped abruptly and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned, as he was the little girl looking at Kagome making sure she was alright.  
  
"Rin ran away from mean Jaken. Rin wanted to find Sessy. Rin did and froze in fright when Rin saw the metal items clash." Rin pointed to Seehomaru's sword, "Then nice lady saved scared Rin. Rin is grateful, but sad that nice lady got hurt."  
  
Kagome was now laying on the ground as the back of her shirt soaked up the blood that was slowly seeping out of her deep cut, 'Shit!' Kagome began to breath hard. She picked herself up off the ground and looked at Rin, "Are you okay?" She grimaced in pain.  
  
"Rin okay. Is nice lady?" Rin looked at Kagome with some concern.  
  
"I'll be fine." Kagome sighed as Sango rushed up to her.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up Rin and quietly dashed away from the scene.  
  
"Sango.I'm going to need help cleaning up this wound." Kagome looked at Sango and she nodded knowing that she understood quiet well.  
  
InuYasha watched in horror as Kagome slowly walked to the river that he saw her in that morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I've been cut, bandaged and he still doesn't come over and see me.' Kagome sighed as she let the tears slip down her cheeks. She was sitting at the riverbank waiting for InuYasha to at lest come check on her.  
  
From a distance Sesshomaru watched Kagome weep at the riverbank, 'What did my stupid brother do to make her cry?' Sesshomaru had been watching her from a distance. He didn't know why he was here and didn't even know why he was watching her. Was it the fact that she saved Rin's life? He didn't know. The only reason why he came back was for something. 'But what' Filled Sesshomaru's mind.  
  
Kagome was watching the water move as she heard the argument behind her, 'It's about me. I know it.' Kagome listened to Sango yell at Inuyasha about how stubborn he was and that he should be at lest grateful that Sesshomaru didn't slash her open. InuYasha came back with that Kagome was the one who got in the way first. Sango bellowed some ungrateful words and then it started all over again. New tears had slipped down Kagome's face when she heard that it was her fault, 'It's always my fault.' The angry words filled her mind. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, 'Maybe I should just leave. He would be much happier. That fucking hanyou.'  
  
Kagome opened her eyes back up and found a white komodo in front of her. She raised her eyes up to its owner. Kagome didn't say anything, instead she stood up and looked the person directly in the eyes, "Ne, may I help you Sesshomaru?" 'Right now I really don't care if he sliced my head off.'  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her emotionless, "I've come to do you a favor-"  
  
"Why?" Kagome cut Sesshomaru short.  
  
"Because you saved my girl."  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up, "Take me with you! Please! I can't stand being around InuYasha!" Kagome begged Sesshomaru  
  
He looked at Kagome with w bit of surprise, but quickly removed it, "Fine. Only because Rin likes you." Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and dashed off to the Western Lands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Okay this a you can see is going to be a Sess/Kag fan fic. There is a father/daughter relationship. There is a bit Inu/Kag relationship and a few more. It's kinda messed up. 


	3. A New Home

Chapter 2- A new home.  
  
  
  
"When you are at my palace-" Sesshomaru looked behind him to where Kagome was now standing, "-You will wear formal komotos and stay out of youkai's eyes if they come." Kagome only nodded, 'I can't believe that I'm actually staying with Sesshomaru.' Sesshomaru commanded Kagome to follow him the rest of the way of the way to his home. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Where in the hell is Kagome?!?!?" InuYasha yelled as he began to throw things around the camp. InuYasha walked up to Kouga, "Do you know where she is?" InuYasha gave Kouga a death stare. "I don't know where Kagome is dog turd. Why don't you get off you high horse and give it up. We all know that she probably left because you were treating her like shit." Kouga lazily looked at InuYasha. InuYasha broke. He grabbed Kouga by the throat and picked him up off the ground. He began to growl low, "Don't you ever saying anything like that. I was never treating Kagome badly." InuYasha glared at Kouga, "In fact I made sure that Kagome was happy." "Put him down InuYasha. Kouga can't breath." Miroku appeared behind InuYasha. "Feh!" InuYasha tossed Kouga a few feet away from him, "If I find out who took Kagome, I'll rip their fucking head off!" InuYasha stomped off. Sango watched the raging Hanyou, 'I know why Kagome left.it's just that I don't know where she left too.' Sango sighed and began to help the others clean up the mess that InuYasha made. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha walked down to the river that Kagome was at the day before. He sniffed the air, trying to pick up Kagome's scent, 'Am I losing touch?' InuYasha sighed and sat down, 'I should have been nicer to Kagome.' InuYasha began to ponder, 'Maybe she left to go back to her time.no.she would of told someone.but where did she go?' Tears began to slip down his cheecks and he wipped them away. InuYasha stared at the river. From the distance InuYasha's group watched him ponder about Kagome. *~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Jaken will show you your room." Sesshomaru coldly said as a little toad youkai waddled toward Kagome. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome bowed formailly then followed Jaken to her new room. He lead her across a large garden, then down a small path. After a few minutes Jaken stopped in front of a small building. Jaken opend a sliding door and then pointed to Kagome, "Here is your room. Your maid will be here in a few minutes to expain everything to you." Jaken grouched then left Kagome gawking at the room. In the middle of the room hung a chandler and over to her right was a lavander coloured bed with oak bed frame. To her left stood a deep oak bureau and a changing area. Kagome walked over to bureau and opened it up. She awed as she fingered different styles and coloured Komtos. 'Thank you Sesshomaru.' Kagome smiled, 'Looks like I better change' Kagome pulled out a dark purple komoto. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 'Why do I bring her back? Was it pity? Greif? What was it?' Sesshomaru sat in a big chair that was in front of a great hall. Sesshomaru looked down at a liitle toad, "Icarus." The little toad looked up at Sesshomaru, "N-n-ne Lord Sesshomaru." The little toad bowed at the youkai. "Go tell tell Mira, Kagome's maid that I would like-" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "-He would like Lady Kagome to dinner." Icarus told Mira. "I will tell Lady Kagome." Mira nodded then walked back into Kagome's room, "Lady Kagome." "I know Mira. Lord Sesshomaur would like me for dinner. " Kagome was sitting on the porch that was connected to the room, "Ne, ne, ne. I know those words by heart." Kagome picked up some dolls she was working on and walked into her room, 'It's those same words he's said to me every single day I've been here and it's only been three months.' Kagome sighed and carefully leaned under the bed to grab a sack that had other dolls and material items in it, "Mira.please go get Rin. Tell her I've got some stuff for her." Kagome smiled slightly. "Ne, Lady Kagome." Mira bowed then walked out of the room. 'This place is beautiful.but I'm due in six months. How am I going to tell Sesshomaru?' Kagome sat down on the bed and looked at the little dolls, 'I hope Rin like these dolls.' Kagome smiled as the door slide open. "Kagome?" Came a child's voice. "Come here Rin." Kagome motioned Rin to the bed, "Look what I got here." She dumped the little sack on the bed. "Thank you Kagome! Rin is greatful!" Rin fingered each doll carefully. "Let's play with them." Kagome gently smiled down at Rin and Rin nodded. 


	4. Kazumi the daughter of who?

Chapter 3-Kazumi, the daughter of who?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Mira asked as she put a damp rag on Kagome's hot forehead.  
  
"I'm going to name her Kazumi." Kagome smiled as she held the little baby bundle closer to her.  
  
"Is the child of Lord Sesshomaru?" Mira asked quietly  
  
"Kazumi is-"  
  
"-The child of me, ne." Lord Sesshomaru walked in and looked at Kagome.  
  
'Actually Kazumi is InuYasha's child.' Kagome glanced down at her daughter, 'He will never know it either.' Kagome sighed.  
  
Sesshomaru strolled over to Kagome's bed and sat down on the edge, "Why did you name her Kazumi ?" He looked at the bundle.  
  
"The name is strong, but yet gentle.I picked it because I liked it." 'And InuYasha would have liked it too.' Kagome cast her eyes toward Kazumi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A year later Kazumi could walk and talk. She usually played games with Rin. Everything was going fine until Sesshomaru had a plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome it's a good plan!" Sesshomaru raged as her threw a wine goblet across the room.  
  
"Sesshomaru it's not!" Kagome yelled back and glared at her love.  
  
They had been at it for hours and nothing seemed to have settled. What was going on was that Sesshomaru wanted to have a banquet for Kazumi and present her to demons and humans. Kagome strongly disapproved of this idea because she didn't want InuYasha to find out about Kazumi.  
  
"I'M DOING THIS!!!" Sesshomaru howled, "NOW GET OUT!!!" He picked up a item and chucked it at Kagome's direction.  
  
Kagome quickly dodged the item and left the room. She knew better then to be around her love when he was drunk and raging. Kagome only sighed and walked back to her room. Once Kagome got to her room she walked over to her bed. Kagome pulled back the big heavy comforter and saw the little hanyou. She smiled as she looked her daughter's features over.  
  
Kazumi had silver hair and deep golden eyes. She had small fangs and miniature claws, 'I guess he's going to know now.' Kagome moved Kazumi over and got into the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A birth banquet for Lady Kazumi. Daughter of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome. KAGOME?!?!?!?!?!" A cry gave out and four faces glared at its owner.  
  
"It's early in the morning InuYasha. Can't you stop yelling?" Grouched Miroku as he rolled over on his mat.  
  
"Hey monk! Shut up! We're going to see Kagome. I know where she is now." InuYasha growled, "All of you get up and pack your things. We're leaving." InuYasha watched shock spread across his companion's faces. InuYasha placed the parchment that he was holding in a pocket that was in his komodo.  
  
'He's found Kagome after all these months?' Sango looked at InuYasha, 'I thought she left for good.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mommy? Who are all these people?" Kazumi tugged on Kagome's komodo sleeve as she watched youkai and humans walk pasted the room.  
  
"These people are here for Sesshomaru." Kagome took Kazumi's hand, "You'll see them tonight. Now let's get ready for supper." Kagome pulled Kazumi away from the open door.  
  
"Do you think that guy er.InuYasha.will be here tonight?" Kazumi asked as Kagome placed her on the bed.  
  
"How do you know about him?" Kagome asked in defense.  
  
"You talk about him all of the time in your sleep. You mutter, 'InuYasha.take her.take her away from here.don't let her come back for anything, not even me.InuYasha.' Then you start to cry." Kazumi let her mom pull off her little komodo and place another one on, only more formal, "Is he my real daddy?"  
  
Kagome slightly nodded, "Ne.he is your really daddy, but he doesn't know. I ran away from him in fear that he wouldn't believe me." Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes, "I miss him.he was a-"  
  
The door slid open making Kagome stop. She turned toward the figure and bowed respectfully, "My Lord."  
  
"Grab the girl because it is time for us to attend the banquet." Sesshomaru was emotionless. He walked over to Kagome quickly and pulled her close to him, "Don't say anything tonight or you'll mess it up!" He hissed in her ear.  
  
Kagome only nodded and pulled away from Sesshomaru. She walked over to her daughter, "Tonight after you fall asleep you will be taken away from me. Keep silent and stay by me. This will be the last time you will ever see me." Kagome whispered to her daughter as she picked her up.  
  
"Ne mommy." Kazumi grabbed her mom's komodo and held tight as they walked down the hall to the grand hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'She should be in here somewhere.' InuYasha and his group had gotten into the banquet easily. Now they were in the grand hall waiting for the 'family' to come out, "Let's get closer." InuYasha told his companions and they began to weave in and out of the mixed crowed. When they got a few feet closer a little green toad walked out on the platform that held the Lord and Lady's chairs.  
  
"Quiet down!" The little green toad yelled over the loud noise. Everyone hushed and stared at the toad, "I know present to you Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome and Little Lady Kazumi!" The toad moved out of the way as two figures appeared.  
  
There was an uproar in applause as Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome appeared. They moved toward the chairs and Kagome sat down. Sesshomaru raised his hands and made the crowed go silent, "I would like to say that his is a great honor for all of you that is here tonight-"  
  
Kagome stopped listening and began to scan the crowed for InuYasha. After a few minutes she spotted him, 'InuYasha.stupid!' Kagome held Kazumi closer to her  
  
"-And now Lady Kagome will hold up Little Lady Kazumi to show to everyone." Sesshomaru cut Kagome short of her thoughts.  
  
Kagome lost sight of InuYasha and did what her husband said. She stood up and showed everyone Kazumi. There was another uproar and Kagome slightly smiled, 'Don't say anything.' Hung in her mind. She felt her husband touch her shoulder to tell her it was time to go. Kagome nodded and followed him out off the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I saw him!" Kagome was in rage.  
  
"So did I!!" Sesshomaru had cornered Kagome in her room.  
  
"Sesshomaru, she's not yours and you know it! I'm going to give her to him!" Kagome stared in Sesshomaru's eyes as fear began to take over.  
  
Fire could be seen in his eyes. Sesshomaru reached up and hit Kagome across the face, making her fall down to the floor cowering in fear. He fell silent and then stopped out of the room making now sound.  
  
A few moments later Kagome heard the courtyard sliding door open. She looked up and saw a figure walk toward her. The figure crouched down to her side and golden eyes stared directly at her face. Kagome gasped and then flung her arms around the figure's neck. She began to sob.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Kagome?" His voice was hard, but comforting at the same time.  
  
"InuYasha, she's yours.not his." Kagome whispered after she stopped crying.  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome's back in shock, "How?" Tumbled from his lips.  
  
"Two weeks before you chose that miko when we were trapped in that cave.alone.and drunk." Kagome trailed off. Kagome let the silence fill the air for a moment then she continued, "I told Sango about it.that's the reason why she was consistently by my side." Kagome removed herself from InuYasha's comfort and walked over to her bed. InuYasha followed and watched Kagome picked up a small figure, "Take her InuYasha. She needs her real father to look after her. Not me, because.she'll die here." Kagome put Kazumi into InuYasha's arm, "Protect her and make sure she doesn't come back here. Promise me InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha only nodded and Kagome pushed him out of the room. He looked into her face, "What will happen to you?"  
  
"I don't know.now leave and hurry." She closed the door as the other door opened up and Sesshomaru glared at Kagome.  
  
"Where is she?" His voice was full of hatred.  
  
"Her real father took her." Kagome coldly spat back  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's wrist and shoved her into the wall. Kagome began to chuckle and Sesshomaru glared at her, "What's so funny?"  
  
"You know and I know that you lost Kazumi.but how are you going to explain this to everyone else?" Kagome smirked, "Even when your blood child is born."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This is a sum it up about how Kagome left and how Kazumi affects the story and how she ends up with InuYasha. From here on you get deeper into InuYasha begin a father and some foul language that Kazumi picks up from her dad. Thanks to my reviewers and ne, I think this will have a Sess/Kag love line.so don't worry ^_^ Cho! 


	5. 15 years later

Chapter 4- 15 years later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kazumi! Come on!" A male's voice shouted up to a tree branch above him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.I'm coming you perverted monk." Kazumi yawned and gracefully jumped down from the branch, "Miroku, do you know where my dad is?" Kazumi glanced at the hurt monk.  
  
"No.but go ask Shippou." Miroku frowned.  
  
Kazumi shrugged the monk off and began to walk down to the campsite that her dad picked out. She saw Shippou and she began to smile, "Shippou! Do you know where my dad is?" Kazumi asked when she got to the kitsune's side.  
  
Ne. He went to a river that is near by to get some water for the ramen you and him brought back from your grandmothers." Shippou said as he looked at Kazumi, "Anyhow.where were you last night?"  
  
Kazumi pointed to a tree not far away, "I was sitting in there till Miroku startled me this s'mornin'."  
  
"I was-"  
  
"SHIPPOU!!" A yell cut short the kitsune. Shippou turned toward the voice and found InuYasha stomping over to him and Kazumi.  
  
Shippou dashed behind Kazumi as InuYasha approached his daughter, "Dad! Stop scaring the poor kitsune!" Kazumi was as found of Shippou as Kagome was, so InuYasha had to do what his daughter asked.  
  
"Fine! But let's get dinner ready! I'm starting to get hungry!" InuYasha nodded and he and Kazumi began to make dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Father may I go beat the crude out of Jaken?" A teenager asked.  
  
"I don't care." A bored male's voice replied.  
  
"Go ahead and let the poor boy get his revenge on that stupid toad! You always let him do that ever since he was little!" A female's voice hissed.  
  
"Hush and mind your own business Kagome!" The male's voice was hard.  
  
"I can't dear husband because he is my business! You need to let him go train Sesshomaru!" Kagome stared at her husband.  
  
"Shush damn woman!" Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, "Speak only when you are spoken too!"  
  
"Well then I'm leaving!" 'Hard head stupid youkai!' Kagome got up from sitting at a table and walked out off the room while her son walked out of the opposite way, 'Damn husband! Always letting Sirus do what he wants too! How is he going to learn not to be so stubborn!' Kagome sighed and walked into her husband's room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dad?" Kazumi looked at her dad.  
  
"Huh?" InuYasha was staring up at the sky, trying to find some kind shape that symbolized a blunt object.  
  
"Do you miss mom?" Kazumi asked. She really didn't remember her mom that well.  
  
InuYasha made a small smile, "All of the time. Your mom had meant a lot to me." He trailed off as he went into his own thought, 'She enjoyed looking at the stars and riding that bike of hers.and she loved me too.' InuYasha sighed and he glanced at his daughter, who was now asleep, 'She may have gotten most of her appearance from me, but she's got a lot of her mom's spirit.' InuYasha closed his eyes and began to doze, 'This is what fifteen years later feels like.' InuYasha drifted off into a lonely sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Intro chappy! I originally had it to where Kagome was being abused by Sesshomaru, but my first two reviewers wanted it to be a Sess/Kag relationship.so I made it to where he's not that mean to her. Cho! 


	6. The boy named Sirus and the story of Kaz...

Chapter 5-The boy named Sirus and the story of Kazumi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father?" Sirus was walking down the hallway searching for his dad, 'Could he be in his room?' Sirus walked up to the Shinto screen and as he was about to open it he stopped.  
  
"Look Kagome! I'm going to teach Sirus my way because he's my son! And don't you ever think about trying to run away because you forget you have nowhere to go because you're mine and remember that Kazumi doesn't even know who you are!" Sesshomaru's voice had a hint of anger in it.  
  
"Ne my Lord." Kagome muttered and dismissed herself.  
  
Sirus began to panic as his mother started to open the screen. He quickly dashed down to the edge of the hall and hid. He watched his mother walk out of the room, then to her own. He followed and stopped at the door, 'Maybe I shouldn't ask what that was about.' But his curiosity was greater, so he knocked gently.  
  
"Ne, come in." A soft, but frighten voice came from the other side.  
  
Sirus gulped then opened the door to his mother's room. He stepped in and found Kagome standing, but he saw that she relaxed a bit. Sirus looked at his mother, "Mother."  
  
"Ne Sirus." Kagome shifted her eyes away from Sirus.  
  
"Who is Kazumi?"  
  
Kagome looked at her son in bewilderment, "How do you know about her?" She muttered under her breath.  
  
"I heard you and father talking when I was looking for him. Please tell me about her." Sirus's voice was stern, but pleading.  
  
Kagome sighed; she knew that she would have to tell no matter what. Kagome beckoned her son to the bed as she sat down on it herself. Sirus followed her asking and once he sat down next to his mother, she began her story, "It was about sixteen years ago. Before I came here with your father, I fell in love with his brother when I was traveling with him. InuYasha was his name. One time we got trapped in a cave and drunk, just the two of us." Kagome looked away from her son and got a distant look in her eyes, "Well after we had got out, sober, we forgot about everything that happened. Well, one day I found out that I was holding his child. I didn't tell him because I was hurt at the time. InuYasha had chose another woman over me.about three days later, Sesshomaru showed up and he demanded for Tetsusiaga, but InuYasha refused to give it to him. Well.they began to fight. InuYasha had forced me and four other companions away from the battlefield, but when I turned around and watched I found Rin frozen in fear as they came closer to her. I ran from the spot that I was told to stay in and dashed in front of Rin. I saved her life, thus Sesshomaru took me back here with him on behave of a favor he granted me.  
  
"Kazumi was born here, but I didn't tell your father because she did not belong to him. He threw a birth banquet, just like yours, only he invited humans. InuYasha showed up and I gave Kazumi to him. I made InuYasha flee as fast as he can away and I made him promise to make sure that Kazumi never came back here again. I haven't seen her ever since the night that InuYasha took her." Kagome had brought herself out of the trance like stage.  
  
"So I have a half sister some where?" Sirus stared at Kagome.  
  
"Ne." Kagome only nodded, "But I don't know where though."  
  
"Well I'm going to beg father to let me go out to do training alone so I can find her!" Sirus jumped from the bed and began to grin, 'Then I'll bring her back here and we can live under the same roof!' "Bye mother, I'm going to ask father for permission!" Sirus waved good-bye to his mother then left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Okoie dokie! This is chappy number 5. At lest you know how Sirus is bonded to his parents. At the end of this story I will give THANK YOUS and REORGANIZATIONS to ya peeps! Cho! 


	7. Kagome's children meet

Chapter 6-Kagome's Children Meet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that father let me do this! And he really doesn't know what I'm really doing!" Sirus snickered as he jumped branch to branch. He had been traveling for five hours and he already picked up a hanyou and miko scent, "This is going to be way to easy!" He smiled and continued on his way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dad! I'm going to the river to clean up!" Kazumi shouted as she headed toward a river that was near them. He hair bounced in the high ponytail that Sango fixed for her, 'Even though Sango tries hard to be motherly, she needs to brush up a bit.' On her way to the bank, Kazumi pasted a tree and picked up a bow and a sack of arrows, 'Kaede told me that these had belong to mom, but most of the stuff had belong to mom too, expect for this-' Kazumi felt her komodo, 'Kaede made this for me before she died last year. It's made of the same stuff that dad's is made up of.and it's the same colour too!' Kazumi had reached the riverbank, 'Here comes that ugly swim whatchmacallit that Grandma Higurashi gave me.' Kazumi made a face and pulled off her komodo, then jumped into the river.  
  
From the trees on the other side of the river Sirus watched Kazumi shed her clothes and jump into the river. He sniffed the air, 'That must be her! There is very few half breed miko's and hanyou's.' He watched Kazumi swim for a few moments then got out.  
  
Kazumi walked over to where her arrows was and in one swift movement she had grabbed her bow, one arrow and shot the arrow right at Sirus's shoulder making him whine in pain, "Come out or I'll shoot one at your heart. You know I can smell you, you youkai!" Kazumi's eyes had narrowed and she was giving Sirus a death stare, something that she had learned from her father.  
  
'Damn wretch!' Sirus winched as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, 'I better show myself. I can smell her anger and frustration.' Sirus stepped out from the shadows of the trees. He watched as Kazumi stared at him flabbergasted.  
  
'He-he-he-' "DAD!!!!!" Kazumi cried out.  
  
InuYasha dashed to his daughter when he heard her cry, "What?" He stared at her.  
  
Kazumi pointed across the river, "He looks like me!"  
  
InuYasha sniffed the air, 'She's right! That damn youkai over there has some of Kagome's smell!' InuYasha glared at Sirus, "Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
Sirus rolled his eyes, "My name is Sirus. I am future Lord of the Western Lands. My mother is Kagome."  
  
Kazumi flinched at that name and InuYasha saw. He turned toward Sirus, "Don't you ever say that name around my daughter." He began to growl at the intruder. He quickly jumped across the river and pinned Sirus up against a tree that was behind them, "No one ever says that name around me either. I might cut your fucking head off youkai!"  
  
Kazumi watched her dad lose his cool. After a few minutes she sighed, "Dad! Get off of it! That stupid scared youkai wouldn't last any day around here." Kazumi walked off leaving her father to leave the poor youkai alone.  
  
"Feh!" InuYasha spat at Sirus then pulled away. He jumped across the river and walked back to his camp.  
  
Sirus gulped then he too jumped across the river. He followed InuYasha's scent back to their camp. Before Sirus even got to their campground an arrow that was shot to the ground stopped him. He looked up and saw Kazumi.  
  
"If you go any father my dad will ripe you apart and we'll have you for dinner cause we're out of ramen." Kazumi narrowed her eyes at Sirus.  
  
"Really?" He raised his eyebrow as though he didn't trust Kazumi, "Can I come join you?"  
  
"Why not.you are my half brother?" Kazumi slightly sneered at Sirus.  
  
Sirus jumped up to the branch Kazumi was sitting on, "My mom would tell me stories at night about a traveling group. It consists of a monk, a youkai hunter, a hanyou, a wolf youkai, a kitsune, and a miko. She would tell me of the adventures they had." Sirus trailed off.  
  
"Well, she told you right, expect for their names and a few tad bits she left out." Kazumi coldly said, "The monk is perverted and his name is Miroku. The youkai hunter's name is Sango and she was really great friend's with Kagome." 'I dare not say that woman's my mother.' "The hanyou is my father, InuYasha and he has quiet a temper. The wolf youkai is Kouga. He left two years ago because he hit on me and I hurt him badly." Kazumi saw Sirus make a sour face, "Shippou is the kitsune and he has a big crush on me. And the miko was Kagome. She loved my dad but when Kikyo was chosen over her, she left. And I hate her right now!"  
  
Sirus looked at Kazumi surprised, "Why?"  
  
"She left my dad and he told me that he loved her deeply, but his feelings pulled him toward her. As he was going to tell her, she had disappeared! He found her months later and was angry when he found out that she loved that.that.GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" Kazumi growled and ripped off a branch above her. She chucked it across the clearing that was in front of them.  
  
Sirus began to laugh and he looked at Kazumi, "I guess that Kagome's first child and second meet for the first time!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This took me forever to come up with!!!! GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! Okay if you haven't figured it out by now, I made it where Kazumi dislikes her "mom". The reason why is she never EVER had been with her. In the next chappy you will learn the reason why and how Sirus fells about Kazumi. It's kinda gross but I was listening to a song and it just popped up! Sorry if it disgusts you. *Nods head up and down * Cho! Now click below to continue! PS!!!!!! I put a lot of my sarcasm in Kazumi so sometimes when she's being a smart ass, that's usually me being pissed off. ^_^ 


	8. Getting to know you

Chapter 7-Getting to know you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So why do you hate mom?" Sirus asked Kazumi. They had been sitting in the same tree for three hours now and they were just getting started.  
  
"The reason why I hate your mom is because she was never there for me. I vaguely remember her. Dad usually tells me stories about her and when I go visit my grandmother, she shows me pictures of her when she was younger." Kazumi looked out at the now setting sun.  
  
Sirus turned his head toward Kazumi and saw the sun's rays reflecting off of her light sliver hair, 'She's so beautiful.' He made a goofy smile.  
  
Kazumi turned her head back toward Sirus and that he was staring at her, "Um.Sirus why are you staring at me?"  
  
A piece of Kazumi's hair fell in front of her face. Sirus reached forward an pulled it back behind her ear. There was now only a few inches between them, "You're so beautiful." Sirus whispered. He leaned forward and closed the remaining space between them.  
  
Kazumi was in shock. She felt him slip his tongue into her mouth and she was disgusted. Kazumi shoved Sirus off of the tree. Once he hit the ground Kazumi glared down at him, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!!!!!!" Kazumi shot an arrow at Sirus and it barely missed him, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"  
  
Sirus fled for his life, 'That was unexpected! I better go home now!' But Kazumi was at his tail! She shot two arrows and pinned him to a tree. He began to struggle in fear as Kazumi approached him. She reached forward and pulled out one of the arrows.  
  
Kazumi thrusted him around as the other arrow cut his flesh. She pinned the arrow she pulled out back into its spot. Fire flared in her eyes and she was calling for blood, "What in the hell were you thinking? Do you think you can just fuck me and leave? You are my fucking half brother!!! I think I'll kill you, you damn bastard!" Kazumi screamed.  
  
From the camp InuYasha heard Kazumi yelling in rage. He sluggishly got up from where he was laying and walked toward her screams, 'Dai!! I have to save that stupid youkai!! I wonder what in the hell he did to piss Kazumi off. I better hurry before she rips him apart." InuYasha broke into a run.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Kazumi spat at Sirus, "I'm going to rip your damn stomach open and then break your head off!"  
  
InuYasha appeared behind Kazumi, "Get away from the youkai Kazumi." His voice was stern and demanding.  
  
Kazumi only smirked at Sirus, "Ne dad." She moved away from Sirus and let him see InuYasha.  
  
He moved forward till he was only inches away from Sirus, "Tell me why I should save you from my daughter's rage?"  
  
Sirus gulped and he looked at InuYasha, "I'll leave and never come back here."  
  
"Ne.ne.that would work.but let's add on." InuYasha grabbed an arrow and pushed farther and into the tree making Sirus flinch, "I'll let you go, but run scared back to your western lands-" InuYasha made a high mimicry voice, but then his voice came back to it's low tone, "-Tell you damn father that we'll be coming up to his stupid home and I will be fighting him to the death." InuYasha ripped one of the arrows out of the wood making Sirus scream in pain, "And tell him that he will never, and I mean never get Tetsusaiga, thus I will get Kagome back!" He ripped out the other arrow, and Sirus screamed again, "Go now you fucking bastard!" InuYasha bellowed making Sirus jump out of his skin.  
  
"N-ne." Sirus bolted away from InuYasha and Kazumi.  
  
"Give him two days." InuYasha muttered half to himself, half to Kazumi, then he walked off leaving Kazumi pondering about what he just said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hehehehe! I told you I really didn't like this chappy. I'm not really a romance person, but anyhow Kazumi reflects that a lot, like me. Um.let's see.* starts to tap head while thinking * hum.oh well I lost my train of thought. Click below to go to my next chapter. Cho! 


	9. Face off

Chapter 8-Face off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Their coming! Their coming!" Jaken ran in circles around Sesshomaru.  
  
"Get the hell away you stupid toad!" Sesshomaru kicked Jaken away.  
  
There was a loud blast as some smoke could be seen at the gate of the Lord's property. He had smelled his brother miles away, but he had said nothing, except for the fact that he told his son that he smelt of that-  
  
"Dumb hanyou." Sesshomaru muttered as he watched two figures walk toward him.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!!" InuYasha bellowed as he moved toward his half brother, "I've come to get her!"  
  
Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha, "Her?"  
  
"You know who I'm talking about!" InuYasha raged.  
  
"You mean my wife?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
InuYasha only glared at his brother. And Sesshomaru made a movement with his hand. From behind him a womanly figured moved forward to his side.  
  
"Kagome!" Kazumi breathed as the miko sat down next to her husband's feet.  
  
Kagome had pale skin and her eyes were dark and mysterious. She had a disgusted look on her face as she narrowed her eyes at InuYasha. Kazumi moved a few feet toward the mysterious woman, "You're not my mother!!! " She hissed.  
  
InuYasha felt his daughter move forward and heard her hiss the harsh sentence, 'She is right.' "Kazumi back away. This is my fight."  
  
Kazumi backed away and leaned against a wall that was behind her. She scanned the area around here and found out that Sirus was standing in the shadows behind his dad.  
  
"This is it!" InuYasha brought Tetsusiaga up to a fighting position, "I will win!" InuYasha dashed toward Sesshomaru.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I am evil aren't I? Okay I'll be quick and short. Click below! Cho! 


	10. Coming, going and a whole lot in between

Chapter 9-Coming, going and a whole lot in between.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~FLASHBACK~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want you to stay back when I'm fighting. I don't want you to interfere no matter how badly I'm wounded." InuYasha's word were harsh and he Kazumi knew it was true. Kazumi nodded and let her dad continue, "Listen to me close Kazumi. I might die and if I do I want you to grab Tetsusiaga and get out of there as fast as you can. Come back to the camp and they will take care of you." Kazumi nodded once more knowing that she understood, "And train yourself to transform Tetsusiaga."  
  
"Ne dad." Kazumi muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~END OF FLASHBACK~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
Kazumi watched her dad fight with her uncle, 'They had been fighting for about three hours and it looks like my dad is bleeding to death.' Kazumi's eyes moved from the fight to Kagome, 'I don't want to lose dad. He's been there for me ever since he saved me.' A chill ran down her back and she realized that Kagome was staring at her. Kazumi narrowed her eyes and glared at Kagome for a few seconds, but then moved her gaze back toward the fight. She saw that Sesshomaru had hit her dad on the side and InuYasha was now bleeding badly.  
  
"She left because you drove her to insanity." Sesshomaru's voice was bone chilling cold.  
  
"No." InuYasha tired not to believe that and he thrusted his sword at Sesshomaru.  
  
He dodged easily and he once again swung his sword at InuYasha, making the final blow.  
  
InuYasha grimaced in pain, "Here's that promise Kazumi." He whispered and dropped Tetsusiaga. InuYasha closed his eyes and fell from top of the tree they were battling in.  
  
Kazumi screamed in horror as her dad fell to the ground. She ran over to his body and knelt down next to him, "Daddy?" Kazumi began to shake InuYasha's body slightly, "Daddy? Get up.we have to go home." Tears began to form in Kazumi's eyes, "Get up daddy." The tears slid down her cheeks as one thought raced threw her head.dead. Kazumi quickly got up and moved away from InuYasha's body. She wiped away the tears and began to scan the area for Tetsusiaga. After a few minutes, her frightened face saw that Tetsusiaga had landed a few feet in front of Kagome. Kazumi ran over there and picked up the sword. She looked at Kagome in the face, 'She is not my mother.'  
  
"Kazumi." A voiced called from behind Kagome.  
  
She looked up and saw Sirus looking at her. Kazumi's eyes narrowed and she glared at the youkai.  
  
"Your father's dead and you belong here with me." He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Fuck off you damn bastard!" Kazumi harshly whispered to him. She turned around and ran off, not looking behind her, 'This is not the end.' Fresh tears slipped down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Okay from now on the word "fuck" is going to be used a lot more. If this offends you I am extremely sorry about it. I saw the word once in a while but only when I'm really, really, really, really mad. But the word is not going to be used in every sentence I promise you this. ^_^. Cho! 


	11. dinner, truth and a month's visit

Chapter 10-Dinner, the truth and a month visit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on you damn thing!" Kazumi tried to focus all of her energy toward Tetsusiaga, "You worked before!" Kazumi began to say uncanny things.  
  
"Kazumi! Dinner's ready!" Sango called out to the half hanyou, half miko girl.  
  
Kazumi growled that at the sword then thrusted it into its scabbard and began to walk toward the late Kaede's hut. Once Kazumi reached the door she smelled what they were having for dinner. She stepped inside and was greeted by a bowl, "What is this?" Kazumi asked as she looked at the liquid.  
  
"Soup." Sango smiled big as she watched Kazumi grab a pair of chopsticks that was sitting on a table near by.  
  
'Great.' Kazumi sat down next to the door and looked into her bowl, 'Diced tomatoes, cut carrots, peas, corn, beef slices, sliced chicken, and fish balls.' "Fish balls?!?!?!?" Kazumi made a gagging sound, "Why did you get fish balls?"  
  
Sango looked at Kazumi and began to laugh, "Fish balls? No silly, it's rounded sweet potatoes."  
  
Kazumi nodded then began to ponder deeply. After a few minutes she snapped out of her trance and looked around the room at everyone, "Someone is coming."  
  
"Who is it?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Just wait and see.three, two, one-give me the shard Kouga." Kazumi stuck her hand out in the door way as a figure appeared and he handed her the shard.  
  
"Damn it Kazumi! Getting miko powers and hanyou powers is not fair at all." Kouga pulled off a thick cloaks hood. He looked around and shock hit him, "Where's dog-"  
  
"Kouga! Let's talk for a moment!" Sango jumped up and interrupted Kouga. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the hut.  
  
"InuYasha died three years ago when he went to bring back Kagome." Sango said as she glanced up toward the hut's door. She knew that Kazumi could hear.  
  
"That was stupid of him!" Kouga began to laugh with his back toward the hut, "I bet his brother got a kick out of killing him!"  
  
"Stupid asshole!" Came Kazumi's voice from behind him. Kazumi kicked Kouga in the back, making him fall flat on his face, "My dad did a whole lot more then you could ever do you fucking asshole!" Kazumi kicked Kouga again making him flinch. She turned toward Sango and looked at her, "I'm going back to modern day. I'm going to stay at lest a month there." Kazumi picked up a gym looking type bag off of the ground and flung it over her shoulder, "I'm also taking my bow and arrow set with me, plus Tetsusiaga. I gotta catch up with my studies, so please don't come get me." Kazumi took a breath, "See ya later Sango." She waved then disappeared in the woods. After a few minutes Kazumi began to ponder her life lately, 'Dad would be making fun of me because I was going to school. He would also be mad at me because I haven't been myself lately. And because of this-' Kazumi lifted up a jewel that was on a chain around her neck, 'the shikon jewel.' Kazumi was lost for words as she stared at it, 'This was my dad and Kagome's mistake, and I end up finishing the job.' Kazumi sighed and jumped into the well that was now in front of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Grandmama? Uncle Sota?" Kazumi walked up the stairs that was in her grandmother's house. She quickly passed by Kagome's old room and dropped her stuff on the floor. Kazumi quickly glanced at herself in the mirror, 'I look like dad sometimes.especially with the red colour kimono I have on.' She sighed then went back down stairs. Kazumi walked into the kitchen and found two notes that was on the dinning table, "Hello." Kazumi picked up the first one and she began to read it, "Sota, gone to the store and I'll be back at 3:00 to make dinner for tonight. Mom. " Kazumi made a weird face and placed the note back down on the table. She then picked up the next one and also read it out loud, " Mom, went to the movies. I'll be back at 5:00 for dinner. Sota. " Kazumi sighed, "Looks like I got the place to myself till three o clock. But I better leave a note to let them know that I'm here." Kazumi rummaged around the kitchen till she found some paper and a pen. She went back to the table and began to write her note, "Everyone. I'm here at the house, but I'm going to be in the back practicing so beware if you come out there. Kazumi. " 'There. That should tell them.' Kazumi smiled satisfied and then went back upstairs to get Tetsusiaga and her bow and arrow set. When she reached the door one sentence fill her mind, 'This is going to be a depressing life.' Kazumi walked out of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Kay here's something unusual. Well, um Kazumi had to leave like Kagome did because she was enrolled in a school, but there are not CrAzY fibs. The only fib is that she has the bad case of the flu, but it's going to be different fib in the next chapter. So click below and see what happens. Cho! 


	12. Unexpected Happenings

Chapter 11-Unexpected Happenings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you Grandmama. Supper was great." Kazumi smiled at Mrs. Higurashi. "Well it's nice seeing you and I'm glad that you're staying for a while." 'Maybe we can teach her to have better manners and a better attitude toward things.' Mrs. Higurashi smiled toward her granddaughter, 'Being in Feudal Japan has really messed her up.' "May I take a bath? I would like to get clean for tomorrow." Kazumi spoke up breaking Mrs. Higurashi from her thoughts. "Ne. You can take a bath." Kazumi's grandmother nodded and watched Kazumi dismiss herself by bowing to her elders. Kazumi walked up to her room to grab a few things and she began to ponder, 'Maybe everyone from school won't care why I'm gone. Dad use to tell me that great grandpa would make up crazy lies about Kagome when she wasn't in school. All I can say is that I'm glad that Grandmama and Uncle Sota doesn't do that at all. Plus dad said that when I come to the modern day that I should lay my ears against my head so that the humans won't be scared of me. Even though I hate doing that, I still can hear well.' Kazumi walked into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving all of her problems away. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Bye Uncle Sota! Bye Grandmama! I'll see ya around four o clock!" Kazumi dashed out of the door and headed to her school, 'I hope no one asks me why I was really gone.' Kazumi sighed. "Look she's back!" Someone called out as Kazumi stepped into the school's courtyard. Kazumi blushed as her best friend Mika walked up to her, "Hey miss I've been gone for two months. I was starting to get worried about you. My dad says that I should give this to you." Mika pulled out a small basket with some medicine and bath soaps in it, "He says that you might of got some of the stuff your mom had." Kazumi turned toward her friend as anger began to fill her body, "Kagome is not my mom. Tell Hoji that please." Kazumi tired to control the anger in her voice. "I'll tell my dad that, but here take this anyhow." Mika shoved the basket in Kazumi's hand, "Now let's get into the school." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was after school had ended and Kazumi was now putting her books into her locker when Mika had asked her a question. "Was is that crystal looking thing that's around your neck?" Mika pointed to the Shikon Jewel. "This?" Kazumi held up the jewel and began to smile at her friend, "This is how my dad and Kagome met." "What is it called?" Mika's muffled voice came from her locker as she pulled out her street shoes. "The Shikon No Tama or the Shikon Jewel for short." Kazumi replied with a stifled voice as she too got her street shoes. "How come there's two chips out of it?" Mika was now looking at Kazumi. "Not chips but shards, you know pieces of the jewel. Tow friends of my father's have the shard. Miroku and Sango. They have been looking-" Kazumi cut her sentence short and glared behind Mika, "What in the hell do you want Ito?" Mika quickly turned around and saw that the most popular boy in school was standing behind her with a goofy grin on his face as he stared at Kazumi. "I'm only listening to the most beautiful girl's voice and her wonderful story. Why don't you come with me today and we could, you know, do something?" His grin got bigger as he stared at Kazumi's chest. "Stupid fucking perverted bastard!" Kazumi bellowed at Ito making the students around her stare, "Get the hell away from me!" She grabbed Mika's hand and left the school. Once she was outside she looked at her friend, "Let's go to my house!" Mika's eyes lit up, "Yeah!" Thus the two teenagers ran off toward the old shrine that sat upon a hill. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Grandmama?" Kazumi's voice echoed off of the walls as she walked into the house. Kazumi listened for talking, soon she heard some coming from the kitchen. Kazumi beckoned her friend to follow her as they walked toward their destination. Kazumi will be so happy to see you! I've missed you very much and I'm glad that you are here!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice sounded cheerful. Kazumi stopped abruptly in the doorway when she saw who her grandmother was talking too. "Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sirus." Kazumi spat each name like it was poison. Sesshomaru turned toward Kazumi and only glared at her, "I see that you're poising as a clueless human." "I think I'll leave now." Mika muttered when she saw Sesshomaru and how he looked. But Mika didn't leave instead she got caught up in a battle. She turned her attention toward Kazumi who was now growling really low. Kazumi had lifted her ears up off of her head and extended her claws, "Murder." Kazumi hissed as she narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru, "You fucking murder." Rage was now taking over Kazumi and she began to shake, "Get the hell out of here and go back to where you belong. In fact go back to that fucking waste land you and your damn family call home!" "KAZUMI!!!!" Mrs. Higurashi stared at her granddaughter, "That is no way to talk to you mom and your half family!" "She is not my mother and they are not my family. My last family dies three years ago by that fucking bastard!" Kazumi lunged forward at Sesshomaru, but Sirus jumped in the way. "Stupid boy! Move!" Sesshomaru called out, but it was too late. Kazumi had slashed Sirus across the throat and blood was now dripping. Kazumi had found her chance to escape. She quickly dashed up stairs and ran into her room. She threw off her school uniform and put on her kimono that looked like her dad's. She grabbed the hidden Tetsusiaga and tied it around her waist. Kazumi then grabbed the bow and arrow set. She ran back downstairs and found Mika staring in horror at the scene in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me." Mika's voice was hard. "It was no one's damn business." Kazumi glared at Mika. "I will tell." Mika turned toward Kazumi, "You killed a man." "If you breathe a word of this I will come back and I will slice you head open and feed it to my fucking uncle! And that damn bastard wasn't human! He was a youkai!" Kazumi hissed while placing her hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Then I guess this is a goodbye." Mika stressed on the word bye and swiftly walked out of the house not looking back. 'Dad taught me that a goodbye is forever.' Kazumi thought then glanced over her should at the scene behind her, "I will be back in Feudal Japan if you want to fight you fucking bastard." Kazumi walked out of the house and to the well. Kagome looked up from her position on the floor. She had her dead son's head in her lap and blood all over her. Tears slipped down her face and she was rocking back and forth on her knees. Anger began to fill her body, "I will kill her." Kagome whispered in rage.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This is a family feud! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I couldn't control it. Um.this tells you that Kazumi hates Kagome and now Kagome hate's her own flesh and blood. If you guys like a battle then click below. Cho! NEW EMAIL ADDRESS: goddess_mira06@yahoo.com 


	13. Blood Shed

Chapter 12-Blood Shed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome looked up from her position on the floor. She had her dead son's head in her lap and blood all over her. Tears slipped down her face and she was rocking back and forth on her knees. Anger began to fill her body, "I will kill her." Kagome whispered in rage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You did what?" Sango looked at Kazumi as she stared out of the hut.  
  
"I killed Sirus. Now the battle's on." Kazumi's voice was hard, cold and inhuman.  
  
"Kazumi.it looks like we have company." Miroku pointed out of the hut.  
  
"I knew they would come." Kazumi whispered and she got. Kazumi walked toward the hut's door, but turned around and stood in the frame, "Sango, Miroku, Shippou." Her words were distant and like ice, "Take this and give it to a miko to protect. And if I die, grab Tetsusiaga and don't let anyone have it." Kazumi pulled of the Shikon Jewel and tossed it to Sango, "Put the last two shards in for me. Goodbye." Kazumi walked out of the hut and slowly walked toward the two figures that was coming out of the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had seen Kazumi walk toward them with Tetsusiaga drawn. Kagome also had a weapon, it was a bow and arrow set that she picked up on the way here, but Kagome's attention was toward the beast that had killed her son. Kazumi looked like a menace as she walked in the direction of them.  
  
Stay behind me." Sesshomaru's words were emotionless.  
  
Kagome only nodded and held back a few feet.  
  
Kazumi was now only a few feet in font of Sesshomaru and she was smiling like a mad man, "Are you ready to die?" He words slipped off of her tongue as though she said though words every single day of her life.  
  
A small smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face, "It is you that will die." Sesshomaru drew his sword from its scabbard and he pointed it at Kazumi, "I will tear you apart as I did to your damn father."  
  
"Shut up!" Kazumi lunged at Sesshomaru. She missed him as he quickly moved out of the way, "Missed me you stupid girl."  
  
"Not quiet." Kazumi came up from behind Sesshomaru and slashed part of his chest.  
  
Sesshomaru felt the blow and counter attacked by slicing his sword at Kazumi's side. He heard her scream in pain, but then felt another blow, but this time she had hit his head. Sesshomaru tired to land gracefully on the ground, but ended with a stumble. He felt the blood drip down his neck. He vision began to turn red around the edge, but he looked for Kazumi. But it was too late. Kazumi came at him from an angle. She slashed Tetsusiaga at his throat, but in return for a counter attack, Sesshomaru quickly dug his blade into Kazumi's wounded side making her back off quickly, and it pain. Blood was now seeping through his white kimono and was dripping to the ground. Sesshomaru held his sword up weakly, "I.will." Sesshomaru dropped his sword and fell to the ground dead.  
  
"You are dead you fucking bastard." Kazumi slowly slid Tetsusiaga back into its scabbard and turned around. She began to limp as she walked off. After a few seconds, an arrow grazed her shoulder and she slowly turned around to look at Kagome.  
  
"I will kill you! But first answer my question." Kagome pointed a poisonous arrow at Kazumi's heart.  
  
"What?" Kazumi managed to mutter as the lack of blood forced her to grip her side.  
  
"Was I ever considered as your mother?" Kagome's voice was hard.  
  
Kazumi began to chuckle slightly, "No. You were never my mother. I had no mother. I had friends that watched me grow and helped me and my dad out, but never a mother." Her eyes narrowed at Kagome, "Shot it."  
  
Kagome let go of the arrow and it hit Kazumi's heart. Poison spread quickly over her body and she died instantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This is really sad for me because I really liked Kazumi. But hey.this is just my story right? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stupid computer!!!! * clears throat. * Just click below and find out the ending. Cho! 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a bright light that awoke her. She sat up slowly and saw that her wounds were gone and that it seemed like she was normal. As she looked at herself a figure approached her. She looked up and smiled. He offered her his hand and she gladly took it.  
  
"Let's go home Kazumi." His voice was soft and caring.  
  
"Ne dad. Let's go home." Kazumi smiled as he led her away toward the light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her black hair fell over her eyes as she watched the sun set in the horizon. The years had pasted and it was finally her turn to go. She smiled slightly and lay back onto the grass. She closed her eyes and let darkness swallow her up. She died in matter of minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two different world and years apart for each other, but what would happen if one broke down? Thus leaving a daughter for them to share. Even tough they were separate, their daughter had bound them together.  
  
Kazumi: half hanyou, half miko.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yeah the end! This took me longer then my last story Shiia! I would like to thank different people.er I think it was Kei that wrote the story about Sesshomaru and Kagome falling in love because Kagome did a bonding spell when she thought it was a healing spell.just read it if ya like how it sounds.and I would like to thank good 'ol Kory for once again critiquing me on my story. I would also like to thank Kazumi Maniwa for letting me use her COOL AWSOME name. And, and, and , and.CHICKON ON A ROOSTER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, a stupid joke at my school that my friend Kat and I do. If you like Harry Potter, then read her story. You have to look at my profile for it under fave authors. if you can do that. Well I G2G! Cho! 


End file.
